Saving Rin
by Nanashima Nanase
Summary: When the daughter of a Goddess enrolls into True Cross Academy she never expected to be drawn to a certain son of Satan. Not that she knew he was the son of Satan As secrets are revealed and one thing leads to another, she must keep her feelings hidden. After locking away her feelings and preparing to leave True Cross, Yukio stops her with a single request.
1. Chapter 1

I stood out side the doors of Mephisto's office with my hood pulled low over my eyes, listening to the whispers of students that passed by. Being that I was surrounded by my escorting guards, I wasn't able to catch a glimpse of anyone who was murmuring.

"Aren't those guards from the Divine Order?"

"I think so, did you see their badges?"

"I wonder who they are escorting."

Everyone who passed by the guards had something to say. I looked down at my watch and let out a sigh. Then a door opened up behind me.

"Megami-san, I apologize for the wait. Please come in." Mephesto's voice purred.

"Megami? Is someone from the Divine Order going to be attending our school?" At that very moment it seemed that every student in the hallway came to a halt.

"We wouldn't want to be late to class, now would we?" Mephisto said, urging curios students along. He closed the door behind him and strolled over to his chair behind his desk. "Please, sit." He motioned. I unclasped my black cloak and one of my guards pulled it away from my shoulders. "My, my. This is an unexpected surprise." Mephisto's lips curled up into a smile. "What do I owe the honor of this visit? I am humbled that the daughter of the goddess Athena herself, is sitting here in my office. When I was told that a Megami was coming today, I must say, I never expected it to be you, Yui-sama."

"I've come to negotiate an enrollment." I told him as I pulled my long, sunset colored locks into a ponytail.

"Enrollment? Dear child, you've peaked my interests." He said pulling a file out of his desk drawer, undoubtedly the enrollment forms. "Just who are we negotiating an enrollment for?"

I fixed my golden eyes on him as he began filling out the papers. "Myself." I saw him freeze and lift his attention from the papers as he sent his pen down.

"Hmm, the goddess of war's daughter, attending True Cross Academy. And how would having said angel attending this school benefit me?" He asked resting his chin on his hands.

"For one, this is the first time to have someone from the Divine Order make such a request. Given my status, it should be quite clear how many benefits you gain just from that alone. But, I don't want to attenend the highschool. I want to attend the cram school." I told him.

"I see." Mephisto smiled again. "I can allow that. Why an angel would want to be an exorcist is beyond me. But, if you want to attend the cram school I'm afraid you will have to attend the highschool as well."

"Fine, on one condition though." I shoot back. "I refuse to wear the uniform."

"It's school policy, if I let you get away with it then I will have to allow other students to."

"I understand, then I will wear the male students' uniform." I proposed. Mephisto's composure fell for an instant before recovering. "I will also be keeping my Divine Blade with me at all times."

"As you wish." He said, snapping his fingers. On the desk infront of me appeared a males uniform. "I will need you to sign here, here and here." He said montioning to multiple spots on the form. As soon as I finished my signature on the last page, the form disappeared. "You better hurry, class begins in six minutes. Here is your key to the cram school. And here is the key to your dorm room. If you need help with anything feel free to ask Okumura Yukio. At the snap of his fingers I was dressed in the male uniform with an untied neck tie hanging from my shoulders, standing outside what I assumed was the door to the cram school. I opened the door with the key he had given me and stuck it back into my pocket where I found a small piece of paper. I pulled it out and unfolded it.

"Room 302, Dorm building C room 810." I followed the hallway down till I found room 302 then pulled on the handle. Inside sat a total of seven students. Each had their eyes glued to me.

"Is she wearing a male uniform? How lame." A girl with dark hair commented with a giggle. I ignored her and continued right to the a desk near the back. I took a seat on top of it and pulled the neck tie from around my shoulders then undid the top two buttons of the white shirt. It was then a guy with pinkish colored hair approached me.

"I'm Shima, it's nice to meet you." He smiled with a faint blush on his cheeks. I heard a snicker and turned my attention to the dark haired girl glaring at me from her seat now. "Do you need help tying that?" He asked pointing down to my hand. I pulled my eyes from the girl and looked back at him then down to the tie woven through my fingers.

"My name is Yui, please take good care of me." I smiled handing him my tie. I could almost hear the girl growling at me as the boy flipped up my collar and pulled the tie around my neck.

"Are you new?" A new guy asked sitting down on the bench infront of me. His hair was as black as the deepest depths of the sea, his eyes as clear blue as it's waters.

"Yes, I just started..." I paused looking down at my watch, "seven minutes ago." I confirmed.

"Cool, I'm Rin. That's Shiemi." He said pointing to himself then a blonde haired girl. The girl shyly smiled and waved. I smiled and waved back.

"I'm Yui." I told him with the same smile I gave the girl.

"And...you're done." Shima said fishing the tie.

"Thank you Shima-kun."

"And...That one over there shooting lazers out of her eyes at you is Izumo." Rin said. He leaned in close and beckoned me closer. I leaned in wondering what he had to say. "She has a thing for Shima." He whispered then leaned back.

"Ohh." I nodded.

"Okai, eveyone to your seats please. Sorry I'm late." A man in a long black coat said.

"Sensei, we have a new student today." Shima called out to the guy who stood at the front of the class yet looked about our age. He looked in my direction and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I see, please come to the front and introduce yourself." He said.

I slid from the desk top and made my way back to the front of the class then turned to face the class. "Hello, my name is Megami Yui. I like sweets and looking at the stars. Please take care of me this year." I finished with a bow. When I stood back up everyone was looking at me dumbfounded.

"Did you just say your name was Megami?" A boy with a blonde streak in his hair asked. I nodded. Even the teacher was looking at me now. "As in the Megami Goddesses?"

"Yes." I replied as the room fell to silence again.

"Aren't they just stories?" A small bald kid asked.

"Isn't that what most people think about demons?" I asked. "I'm from the Megami clan of the Divine order. The Goddesses are real." I concluded as I headed back to my seat. "Honestly, If Satan and demons are real then why wouldn't Goddesses and angels be." I murmured.

"Ahem, well, I'm your teacher Okumura Yukio. If you need anything, please feel free to ask."

"Thank you." I said as I took my seat.

* * *

Class ended and the students began picking up their belongings. The teacher stood up and was heading to the door when I called up to him.

"Okumura-kun?" Both Yukio and Rin turned to look at me.

"Hai?" They said in unison. I walked up between them and showed them the piece of paper.

"I forgot to tell you, Yukio is my younger twin brother." Rin said. I nodded looking from one to the other.

"We're not identicle." Yukio added.

"I see. Okai, well, Yukio Sensei, Rin Senpai. Could you help me find my dorm room?" I asked handing them the paper as I pulled cloth sword sheath over my head.

"Whoa." Rin said. Yukio just cleared his throat.

"Ni-san." Yukio quietly said.

"What's wrong Rin?" Shima ask peering over Rin's shoulder at the piece of paper. "No way!"

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"This is the same dorm as Yukio and I." Rin said with a smile.

"You have all the luck." Shima said in a sad tone.

"Oh good, then you can walk me to my dorm." I said looking to Rin.

"Ah, yes, Rin show her to her dorm. I need to go talk to some one about something." Yukio said before dashing out the door.

"You'd think he'd be a little more happy about having a girl in the dorm." I said still looking out the door.

* * *

We walked to the dorm in a group. Shima and Rin stuck to each side of me, while Shiemi walked on the other side of Rin and Suguro followed behind us with Konekomaru. The girl called Izumo stormed off as soon as we left the class and the odd one with the puppet just sat there.

"This is it." Rin said looking up at the building.

"Shabby looking isn't it?" I asked, Rin nodded. "Home sweet home." I smiled.

"Why don't you all come in, I'll whip us up something to eat. We can have a little welcoming party for Yui-chan." Rin said opening the door.

* * *

"Mephisto, what is the meaning of this?" Yukio asked placing Yui's piece of paper on the man's desk.

"Well the girl needed somewhere to stay." Mephisto said, playing innocent. "I couldn't just tell her to sleep in the street."

"Yes, the _Girl_." Yukio said emphasizing the word 'girl' heavily.

"She's an angel, what's the problem?" The man asked with a grin.

"I fail to see how her appearance has anything to do with this."

"I wasn't referring to her appearance, Yukio-kun." Mephesto said looking up at him from his seat. "You and Rin-kun are the son's of Satan. He got the flames, you didn't. He is a demon. Yui-chan, is the daughter of a goddess. Athena to be exact. She is an angel. Are you able to put the pieces together now? If anything should happen and your brother were to be sentenced to execution for losing control over his emotions again, who would be the one person that could save him with out question?"

"Yui." Yukio said as realization hit.

"I can only sweet talk the judges so many times before they get sick of me. But Yui on the other hand, they can't go against her. She is an actual divine being that they will actually listen to. They won't even think about going against her, her mother is the goddess of war. The last ting would want is war. The perfection of this situation is delicious. If there were a spot for her on the charts, she'd be above Paladin. There is only one person above a divine child." Mephisto purred.

"A divine parent." Yukio said again.

"That's right Yukio-kun. Now that you see things from this perspective, please try to deal with having a lady in you boys' dorm."

"Hai." Yukio said, feeling defeated.

* * *

"Wow, this is really good Okumura-Senpai." I said taking another bite of noodles.

"Really?" He asked placing another plate of food on to the table.

"Have you not tasted it yet? I thought the cook always taste tests." I said watching him take a seat next to me. "Here, say ah." I told him as I held a bite of noodle out to him. He looked at me with wide eyes and the faintest touch of pink graced his cheeks.

"A- ah." He said opening his mouth, taking the noodles from my chopsticks. His cheeks turned even more red as he chewed his food.

"Yui-chan." Shiemi said, pulling my attention across the table to her.

"Huh?" I asked, seeing Shiemi slightly red now.

"I-Indirect kiss." She stuttered.

"Huh?" I asked even more confused.

"Your lips touched those chopsticks." Shima explained.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Then Rin-kun's lips touched them. It's like you kissed him." Shima finished. I looked over at Rin and turned several shades of red.

"Was it bad?" I asked trying to cover my embarrassment.

"Was what bad?" Rin asked, clearly confused.

"My indirect kiss. Am I a bad indirect kisser?" I joked. Rin blushed not knowing how to answer my question, then the table busted into a fit of laughter.

"I don't think I've ever seen him turn that color." We all turned to see Yukio taking a spot at the table. His comment made everyone laugh more.

"I'm always this color!" Rin tried. "It's really hot in here and theres no air conditioning, so of course my face is red from the heat." I looked over at him defending himself and giggled. I don't know why but I always found the semi-shy, goofy guys cute. I watched him continue to argue with his brother and friends when I noticed his hand resting on the bench next to me. I looked around and set my hand next to his. His hands looked big compared to mine. His long fingers. I bet his hand could envelope my entire fist.

"Yui-chan, would you like more tea?" Shiemi asked. My head snapped up to look at her. I'm caught, I just know it.

"Yes please." I nodded. As I watched the steaming liquid fill my cup I felt something warm across my pinky finger. I quickly looked down to see Rin's pinky over lapping mine as he continued to agrue with his brother. He caught me. He is more perceptive than I thought. I guess its that smile that throws you off.

"I'm glad everyone is enjoying theirselves, but we have a mission to go on bright and early tomorrow. I want every one to head back to their dorms now and pack enough clothing for at least a week. We'll be getting on a train to Tokyo at six o'clock in the morning, so I would like it if everyone would stay here tonight. Then we can all leave together in the morning. Shiemi, please contact Izumo." He finished as there were filing out the door.

"Hai." She said with a bob of her head.

"Will I be accompanying?" I asked raising my hand.

"Yes, infact, Mephisto asked me to give you this." Yukio handed me a small white envelope. I tore it open and pulled out a black credit card. "From what I heard it will be a while before your belongings arrive, Mephisto said to buy what ever your heart desires."

"Ahh, Mephisto Oni-chan." I laughed.

"Oni-chan?" Yukio asked.

"Ah no, I was just saying he was acting like an Oni-chan. So worried about my personal belongings that he gave me his personal credit card."

"How do you know its his personal one?" Rin asked turning to look at me.

"Look at it, it not only has his name on it but its got the little girl from that anime on it." I explained turning to show him the girl holding up a peace sign printed on it. "If it was one issued by True Cross, it'd have the True Cross crest on it."

"Ohh, I see. How long have you known Mephisto?" Yukio asked picking up the plates that others left behind.

"A life and a day." I said. "Or atleast thats what it seems like. He frequently visited the Divine Order clans." I said stacking more plates up and carrying them to the kitchen. I ruffled the kitchen familiar Ukobach's hair as he did the dishes leaned against the counter.

"Why do you wear a male school uniform?" Rin asked.

"I didn't like the color of the female's uniform, and Mephisto insisted that I had to wear a uniform. So I told him I'd wear a male's uniform." Rin nodded listening to me talk.

"You don't mind sharing a dorm with two boys?" Yukio asked as he wiped the table.

"No, it's not like we're sharing the same bedroom and bathroom. My room is a few doors down. I find it more convienent then the regular students dorm. If something happens we can help each other instead of making up a weird excuse."

"That's not exactly what he meant Yui-chan." Rin said scratching the back of his head.

"Then what did he mean, Rin Senpai?" I asked leaning in closer to him.

"Well, uh, we're guys..." He said looking around the room. "And uh, we have hormones..." He struggled for the right words to say. I stopped him and walked my fingers up his chest and grabbed his tie. I looked up at him as I twisted it around my fingers, leaning dangerously close to him. I could feel his hot breath on my lips.

"I can handle myself Senpai." I whisper then release his tie and walk away from him, heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

Yukio laughs looking at how Rin almost turned into a pile of red silly putty in Yui's hands. "Shut up Yukio."

"I didn't say anything...Senpai." Yukio laughed again as he mocked his older brother. The rest of the class filed through the door with their luggage packed and ready to go for in the morning.

* * *

"Shiemi-chan? Is that you?" I ask walking out of my room wrapped in a towel.

"Hai." She calls back, reaching the top of the stairs.

"I was just getting ready to head to the bath, care to join me?" I offer holding up my basket full of bath accessories as Shima, Rin and Suguro come up behind her.

"Hai." She said finally turning to look at me. "Y-Yui-chan!" She quickly turns around and covers Shima and Rin's eyes. "Suguro-kun, p-please turn around until I say it's clear."

"What? What's going on?" Shima asks trying to pry her hand off.

"N-nothing." Shiemi stammers. Suguro laughs as he turns around and crosses his arms.

"You really missed out this time Shima." Suguro tells him.

"Missed out on what?" He finally gets Shiemi's hand away from his eyes just as I enter the girl's bath.

"I'll be in there in a minute Yui-chan." Shiemi calls to me.

I hang my towel on a hook and climb into the hot spring themed bath, letting steam open up my pores. Shiemi walks in a few minutes later still in her school uniform, carrying her own bath basket.

"Shiemi, do you like any of the boys in the group?" I ask as she climbs into the spring.

"Of course, I like them all. I have no reason not to." She says with a smile.

"Not that kind of like. Like...Like like. Like Love." I say looking up at the cieling.

"Eh? L-love?"

"Yeah, do any of them make your heart go 'ba-dump'?" I ask looking at her now. Her face was red as could be. "Let me guess. Yukio-Sensei." As soon as the words leave my mouth her head snaps up. "Bingo, I guessed it right?" Shiemi nodded as Izumo entered the bathroom. "Have you told him?"

"N-no!" Shiemi says nervously.

"Why not? You're nice, you're pretty, and you have a cute smile."

"I just can't." She admits.

"What about you Izumo-chan?"

"And just why would you think I'd share that information with you?"

"I heard you have a thing for Shima-kun." I say lifting my leg out of the water and looking a my toes.

"W-what?! T-that's absurd." She says as her face turns red.

"Aparently not." I say with a giggle then look to Shiemi who is also giggling.

"Do you like anyone in the group Yui-chan?" Shiemi asks. I think back to Rin's pinky over lapping mine as we sat next to each other during dinner.

"There is one person I find interesting, but I can't really say I know anyone well enough to say that I like them." I tell her.

"Oh." She says nodding as she listens.

"Well, I'm going to head off to bed. Early start and I'm not a morning person. Good night." I tell them as I climb out of the bath.

"Ah Yui-chan!" Shiemi calls after me. "For now on, you should wear your clothes to the bathroom and change in and out of them here."

"Hai hai." I call back to her as I wrap my towel tightly around myself.

* * *

**So I realized my page breaks got all jumbled up. Luckily, I caught it. =.= And now fixed it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Two a.m. Except for the sounds of light snoring, everything was silent. Everyone was fast asleep. I lay looking out the window at the full moon. It called to me. Begged me to come out and play in it's light. I couldn't. There was no way. Rolling over, I let out a sigh and pulled my blanket around me tighter. As if it were going to hold me back.

An instant later I was at the window prying it open, my blade in hand. "What's a girl to do? She can't refuse an invitation from the moon itself. That'd be rude." I whisper, scaling my way up the wall to the roof.

I pull my swords case out of the cloth sheath and began swinging it around, practicing my stances as if to fight back the on coming dawn. "Practicing in this form isn't as efficient as it is in my angelic form but it will have to do." I say, fully knowing the moment I pull my sword from it's case that I would be eveloped in white golden flames signifying my lineage to the goddess of war. It was bad enough people knew I am of the Megami clan. Hopefully they only suspect that I am low ranking.

"Yui-hime, it's time for your lessons."

"Yui-hime, please act more your status."

"Yui-hime, these papers need your approval."

"Yui-hime..."

"Yui-hime..."

I shook my head and ruffled my hair pushing the memories of being a pet princess away. Then a final image comes to me.

"Yui-hime, would you like to practice swordsmanship?"

His voice echoed clear though my thoughs. It was if he was right there next to me. I could see his face, his round blue eyes, his messy brown hair, the way he would smile at me.

"Yui-chan? Yui-chan, would you like to practice swordsmanship with me?"

"Not now Apollon." I respond knowing I vowed to forget him after he had married.

"Apollon?"

My hand flies to the hilt of my sword as I jump to my feet. Just as I pulled it out enough to reveal three inches of the blade I realize that it was Rin standing next to me. I release the hilt of my sword and let out a sigh of relief.

"Rin, you startled me." I tell him, rubbing my forehead.

"I startled you? I thought you were going to shish-ka-bob me." He said placing his hand of this heart. I let out a giggle.

"Did I wake you up?" I ask.

"No. Kuro did. We come out here every night and spar."

"Kuro?" I ask confused.

"Him." Rin says pointing stright up from where we're sitting. I tilt my head up and see a giant black cat-like familiar.

"Oh, Kuro." I nod watching the cat eye me up. "He's so pretty."

* * *

I yawned as we waited for the train to come. Rin had fallen asleep standing against a pole. A smile spread across my lips. I almost felt bad. We hadn't been to sleep yet due to the fact that we sat up on the roof talking and sparing till we heard Yukio's alarm go off. At that point we snuck back in and pretended we had just woken up ourselves. The train finally pulled up with a high pitched squeak as it's breaks were engaged.

"Alright every one, we are all going to be in the fouth car. We have the entire car reserved for True Cross today so feel free to sit where ever." Yukio called out, leading us to the cars door.

I was the first to board the train, of course I chose a window seat somewhere near the middle of the car. If I were to even think about staying awake I needed something to entertain me. Then I heard someone flop down in the seat right next to me. I looked over to see Rin covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning." I say, beginning to yawn myself.

"The brightest." Rin replys with a tired smile.

It seemed like only moments after the train had pulled away from the station that I was havein trouble keeping my eyes open. I nodded off a few times, only to jerk awake everytime my head fell foward. Just as I was falling into a deep sleep, I felt someone's light touch on my oposite temple as me cheek pressed against something soft.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update. I've been working on other stories as well as being sick. :(**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to a comera flash, my eyes fluttering open from the sudden flash of light beyond my eye lids. I yawned looking at Shima through tired eyes, then turned my focus to the warmth around me. My forehead was resting against the side of Rin's neck and my legs were across his lap while his arm was wrapped around me. Shima blushed and slowly put away his phone. Rin's cheek fell against my head and his arm tightened around me.

"I think it's a reflex." Shima whispered, pulling my attention back to him. "Every time you'd nod off he would try to catch you but you would jerk back. Then he leaned your head agaisnt his shoulder, and you would start to fall over. So, he wrapped his arm around you to keep you from falling off your seat."

"Is this his doing too?" I ask pointing to my legs neatly crossed at the knees over his leg. Shime shook his head.

"You did that." He explained. I turned my head to look up at Rin, his forhead was now pressed against my cheek from my movement. I closed my eye to keep his hair from getting into it when suddenly the lights went out and the train shook. Rin jerked awake and looked around startled.

"What was that?" He asked looking up at the trains ceiling as slid my legs from his lap. He go up from his seat and slid his sword on to his back.

"That is one of the reasons we are on our way to Tokyo." Yukio said holding his gun up as he inspected the walls. "It's a Demon who started as a hindered soul. Reports say that it's the soul of a woman whose husband left her waiting at the train station. Later on she found out he had runaway with another woman the day before by taking an earlier train." Yukio explained. "This one has become dangerous. Everyone please stay here while I go check things out." He said shining his flash light around.

"Oy! Yukio." Rin called running after him.

"Does he ever listen?" Izumo said folding her arms and shaking her head.

"Would youu just stand by when your brother goes out to face something potentially life threatening?" I shoot back at her. She glares at me and turns away.

"Whatever." She snorts.

"That's what I thought." I say turning to a window. The train shakes again and I can hear muffled voices and foot steps as someone runs across the top of the train. We hear Yukio fire his gun four times then the sound of crunching metal as the second half of our car is crushed. I skips a few times then my legs go into a dead run towards the opening in the metal. Shima dives for me but misses and grabs my ankle. I fall to the floor on my stomach. Turning to see what happened, Shima wraps his arms around my waist.

"You can't go." He tells me. "We need to stay here. Rin is different. Rin can handle this. People like us can't." He explains.

"Get off." I tell him, trying to pull out of his grip. "I have to be out there! What if something happens! It'll be on my head." I say finally pulling free and nimbly bouncing up the crushed half of the train car to the roof.

"Why'd you let go?" Suguro asks angrily.

"Ney, Bon, what do you think she means when she said that if something happened to them that it would be on her head?" Shima asks tucking his palm under his chin as he looks up at his friend from th floor.

Rin jumped down from the roof and ran up to his classmates. "Is everyone okay?" He asked looking around, then down to Shima. "Wait...Where's Yui-chan?" He asks eyes wide.

"She went that way." Shiemi says pointing to the heap of krinkled metal.

"What?! Why didn't anyone stop her?" He asked turning and running towards an opening. Then a large, glowing ball of light crashed into the destroyed half of the car. Rin skidded to a stop eyes wide.

"What was that?" Konekomaru asks walking up between Shima and Suguro.

"I don't know." Suguro replied. Rin inched closer to it then it began to move.

I slowly climbed to my feet, pushing myself out of the mold he metal made of my body on impact. The white flames that enveloped my body from having my sword drawn, and my gold breastplate and bottoms with the white cloth that hung from them. My golden tail twitching with the electricity in the air and wings stretching out wide. It had been a long time since I had been in this form. I felt so alive as the breeze from the demons swing ran through my hair. My grip on my sword tightened and I jumped back on to the roof, re-engaging the monster before me.

"Y...u...i...chan?" Rin whispered watching the girl he once thought fragile climb out of the metal pile and go after the demon with a growl. He turned around looking at the rest of his classmates and pointing over his shoulder with his thumb, silently asking if they had just seen the same thing he had. Shima nodded with a blush from seeing her nearly naked.

"It was like a bikini." He said with a happy sigh. "Bikinis are like underwear." Rin looked at him dumbfounded.

"That was Yui-chan, right?" He asks Suguro, who just nods in response.

"And you told her Rin was different. She's on a whole 'nother level." Suguro said looking up at the roof of the train, hearing her foot steps with every movement she made. Then Yukio's gun sounded seven more times. Everything had gone quiet. Yukio dropped down from the hole in the roof followed by Yui-chan.

Everyone had their eyes locked on to me. It was walking into the class room late all over again. My body glowed with the flames that danced around my skin. Blood, dripping from a cut on my leg and back. My cheek red with small scratches and scrapes. When Yukio had noticed everyone staring her turn around.

"Oh yeah, Yui is an angel. She's the daughter of Athena." He said as if he forgot to mention it. I awkwardly waved with the hand that held my sword then slid it back in it's sheath. When I did, my armor, wings and flames disappeared. Leaving me standing in my under armor with my tail swaying behind me. I pulled my sheath over my head, letting my sword rest against my back. "Yui-chan, where are your clothes?" Yukio asked.

"They got destoryed when I drew my sword." I tell him as I take a seat back next to my window. He rolls his eyes and begins to undo the buttons on his overcoat when suddenly Rin drops his uniform jacket over me.

"Wear this." He says in a low voice, not daring to make eye contact. I smile and stand up, turning my back to him as I wrap his jacket around me.

"Huh?" I hum when I feel something warm wrap around my tail. I see Rin quickly turn around out of the corner of my eye. I turn around and see him smiling and standing awkwardly hiding something behind his back.

"Nothing, just sit down." He says pushing me back into my seat.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at an inn, me still in my under armor and Rin's uniform jacket with Yukio's coat's belt wrapped around my waist. People came walking out of it then rushed to Suguro, Shima and Konekomaru when they caught eye of them. I looked back confused.

"This is Their family's inn, Suguro's dad was the head priest in the temple here." Shiemi explained.

"Ohh." I nodded.

"Mom that's enough." Suguro said stepping away from an older woman. "We need your help. Someone is injured." Upon hearing his words the woman's eyes grew to twice their normal size.

"Who? It's not you, is it?" She asks. When he shakes his head her attention turns to Konekomaru and Shima.

"It isn't us either." Shima says waving her off.

"Ma, meet Yui Megami." He says turning her to me.

"Oh she's pretty. Is she your girlfriend? Is that why you introduced me to her so formally?" Suguro blushed and shook his head at his mothers words.

"No, I intoduced you to her because you have already met everyone else already." He tried to reason with her.

"Nice to meet you." I say bowing my head to her.

"I assume you're the one that's hurt. Where's it at? Show it to me." She demands, her motherly instincts overpowering her. I untie Yukio's belt from around my waist and hand it back to him then let Rin's coat slip from my shoulders. Rin is nowhere to be seen so I hand it to Suguro then turn around to show his mother my back side.

"It's really nothing serious, it's just a few scratches." I start to explain and then I hear a loud thump.

"Torako-san!" I hear Shima yell. By time I turn around Suguro had tossed Rin's jacket over my head and was already kneeling down next to her.

"Renzo, what happened?" A guy asked running up.

"Oni-chan, she fainted." Shima tells them.

"Was it really that bad?" I ask trying to look over my shoulder. The two men that had just ran up turn the attention to me and their expressions change instantly. Their eyes open wide and mouths drop open. Torako-san comes back to and smacks Shima, the two men and Suguro all in the head with one swing of her fan.

"You two idiots show some respect." She scolded the two men and they instanly go from kneeling at her side to formally bowing down unfront of me. I take a few steps back, shocked by their actions. "Ryuji, Shima. Why didn't either of you tell me?" She yells as they help her back on to her feet.

"Uhh.." I look around in a panick taking a few more steps back. Then I bump into some one. I turn around to see a bald man with sharp eyes sternly looking down at me. Figuring that this is the person they are bowing to I quickly drop to my knees into a formal bow, touching my forehead to the floor. "I'm sorry!" I yell. My tail in the air, swaying back and forth while I'm in a bow.

"Get up dear." Suguro's mom says grabbing my arm. "Uwabami, apologize for scaring her! Can't you see that she's injured!" She scolds him.

"No no, it's fine." I tell her. "It's my fault I bumped in to him and they were bowing to him so I just..." I tried to explain.

"They were bowing to you." Suguro says rubbing the back of his head where his mother had swatted him.

"Me?" I ask placing my hand on my chest.

"We did tell you. When I introduced her as Yui Megami, you just thought I was being formal because she's my girlfriend, Which she's not!" Suguro growled.

"Megami?" The man Torako called Uwabami asked. "My apologies." He said about to drop to his knees.

"No no. It's fine." I said stopping him. Then out of nowhere I am lifted up off my feet and cradled against someone's chest. I look at the person carrying me and see that it's Rin.

"Are you going to treat her wounds or what?" He ask's sounding slightly annoyed.

"Rin, I'm fine." I try to tell him.

"No you're not. You're wounds are still bleeding, they haven't closed up yet." He said carrying me into the building.

"Take her up to the third floor, first door on the right." Torako instructs.

"Hai." Rin says. climbing up the stairs. When we get to the third floor, he uses his elbow to slide the door open then lays me down on my stomach. "Don't move." He says rolling up his sleeves. I wrap my arms around the pillow trying to ignore the pain that I pretended didn't bother me. The man Shima called Oni-chan walks into the room with some cloths and a bowl of warm water.

"Here." He says setting the bowl down then taking a seat. My tail sways back and forth like a cats as Rin wipes away the blood from my skin. Then I feel someone grab it. I jump and look over my shoulder. Rin had it clenched in his fist with a serious look on his face. Though it was in his fist he was still being gentle.

"Kinzo, hold this. Don't squeeze, it'll hurt her." He says handing my tail to the blonde man next to him. "I'm going to cut this. I have to so I can get to your other wounds." He says not waiting for my reply and just cutting away my under armor.

"Wai-" I say trying to stop him but it's too late, I was basically naked from the waist down infront of the both of them. I blush and bury my face into the pillow.

"I won't look." He says, blushing just as much being able to see my naked backside.

"How did she get these?" Kinzo asks, using a pair of tweezers to pull little pieces of metals from my skin.

"The battle on the train. She took on a demon with out back up. Yukio's gun wasn't working, and I was inside about to move the rest of the class to a different train car when I had found out." Rin explained. It was at that moment Torako came into the room with Yukio, Shima and Suguro. Great, how many more people are going to see my ass today?

"I got all of the metal out." Kinzo told her. "Rin's cleaned up the blood." I hear him explain.

"I'll take care of her from here. All of you boys, out." She says pointing to the door. I peek out from my pillow and hear people filling out. I see Rin placing his hands on the floor getting ready to push himself to his feet. Being that he was the person I had become closest with in the last twenty-four hours and that I didn't know Torako at all. I quickly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I...I want Rin to stay." I say quietly. Torako smiles as Rin looks down at me in surprise.

"So she's your girlfriend." Torako says with an eyebrow wiggle.

"No, she only started at the academy yesterday." He explained, sitting back down.

"I just need someone I feel comfortable with near me right now. Plus if there's anything you have to stitch back together I need someone's hand to squeeze. Rin exposed my back side to over half the class. He should be he one to be squeezed." I say tightening my grip on his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Torako had finished stitching up my deeper cuts and bandaging the majority of them up when she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. "You really did a number on yourself didn't you?" She sighed, glancing over at Rin who sat staring at the length of my hair.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "When I thought that the people around me were in trouble I couldn't sit still. I know Okumura-sensei could have handled it but I there was no telling how long it would have taken. Half of our train car had already been crushed, what if someone would have gotten hurt because I just sat still." I said, my eyes losing focus as I gazed at the wall.

"You should still be more careful." Rin murmured. "You're a girl, you're not immortal."

"I guess you could see it that way." I respond.

"What do you mean?" He asks, still loosely holding my hand.

"What she means is that she is the equivalent to a demon. While they age, they are also ageless. They cannot die from old age. They just live on and on." Torako explains.

"But, demons can die." Rin protests.

"No, they can be killed, but they cannot die. Their bodies will stop aging at the age of twenty-five." Torako corrects.

"I see." Rin says, turning his attention back down to me. "She's immortal, but can be killed. Even more reason to be more careful"

"I'm going to get you something to wear." Torako says, laying a sheet over my bare backside and leaving the room. Rin let go of my hand and followed after her knowing I'd need the privacy to get dressed.

It wasn't long before Torako returned with a short-style yukata neatly folded. It's colors ranged from a cream to a beautiful soft pink. "I can't wear that." I tell her, wrapping the sheet around me tighter. "What if I bleed on it?" I ask.

"What do you take me for? I have a son, I know how to bandage someone up." She smiled, tearing the sheet from my grasp and beginning to dress me like a little doll. I sat blushing. This was the first time someone other than the maidens in waiting back home had seen me completely naked. When she finished getting me dressed, she did my hair. Tying it up into a beautifully braided bun, finishing it off with a elegant hair pin. "I always wanted a daughter." She admitted. "Someone I could dress up in all the cute things that boys hated. Ryuji would get so mad when I tried to get him to wear a dress." She giggled.

I mentally pictured the tall man in a dress, elegantly fanning himself with a fan. I let out a giggle and shook the image away. "Why didn't you have another child if you wanted a girl so bad?" I asked her as she finished my hair and got to her feet.

"I had too many complications when I was pregnant with Ryuji. I almost died while in labor with him. After that his father and I decided it was best that we didn't try for another." She explained.

"Ohh." I said, taking her hand, letting her help me to my feet.

"You have such long legs." Torako comments. I look at myself in the mirror and agree with her. My legs do look really long. "I bet you look just like your mother."

"Actually." I say, opening the locket around my neck. "I look more like my father." I show her a photo of a woman with dark brown hair and glacier blue eyes standing next to a man with the same sunset colored hair and golden eyes as I had, both looking down at a baby.

"That's your mother? That's what Athena looks like?" She marvels over it.

I nod. "And the man next to her is my father Helios." I explain.

"Helios? The god of light?" She asks clearly shocked. "You're right, you do take after him more." She smiles. "I wonder who Rin and Yukios take after, Yuri or S-" She stops short of saying his fathers name. "Never mind, it's none of my business." Just as I was going to ask, the door opened, it was Suguro.

"Suguro-kun." I say closing my locket, studying his angry face. He turned his angered gaze on me then his jaw dropped and his expression chaged. A light pink blush spread across his cheeks then he left the room, slamming the sliding paper door behind him. "What was that about?" I ask, completely confused about what had just happened. Torako smiles and shakes her head.

"He's just shy." She claims

I made my way back to the ground floor, Torako not far behind. I caught asecond glimpse of myself in another mirror. Bandages wrapped around my upper thigh like a garter-belt. It was almost cute in it's one way. I looked like a damsel that was in distress, with a dash of sexy. I nodded, smiling at my own thoughts. Then Rin comes by and tosses me over his shoulder.

"Rin! What are you doing? What's the big idea?" I ask wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my face into his lower back. "Please don't drop me." I plead as he starts taking me right back up the steps I had just came down.

"Chief of true cross's Kyoto branch wants to speak with you." Rin says, unphazed,conquring floor after floor of stairs.

"Rin, is that any way to handle a lady?" Torako asks as he passes her with me still flung over his shoulder.

"If she wants to fight like a man, I'll have to treat her like one. Like a small, girly man." He replies, taking the steps by two now. When we reached the top floor he flipped me back up right and set me on a pillow next to a man. I jumped and pushed down the hem of my yukata upon seeing it expose my bandages. A man next to me cleared his throat, pulling my attention to him. He had scars covering his body, to the normal eye they would look like tattoos. They snaked up the side of his face and disappeared down into the neck line of his shirt. He coughed, his breathing sounding labored.

"Welcome, Yui-sama." He says bowing to me.

"Thank you." I respond, mimicking his actions as the boys from my class file in to the room and take their seat on pillows like the one I had been set on.

"It is an honor to have the daughter or Athena and Helios visit us." He says with a smile, then coughs again.

"Rin, hand me my blade." I tell him, not taking my eyes off the man infront of me. With out thinking any thing of it, Rin places my blade in my hand. When I draw it and my flames engulf me, he thinks twince about what he had just done.

"What are you doing?" He asks alarmed. I get to my feet and point the blade at the man.

"Dad!" Shima yells jumping up and placing himself between us. "Yui, are you crazy, put the blade down."

"Yui! What the hell are you doing!?" Rin growls trying to take my blade from me. Everyone else is too shocked to move.

"Rin." I whipser, easily pushing him away. He stumbles back and lands on the floor with a thud.

"Shima." The man says, pushing th pink hair boy out of the way. "If this is what an angel wishes, then so be it." He struggles to breath bowing before me again.

"Sit up." I say in a cold tone.

"Yes, my angel." The man responds, sitting back on his knees. With out a second thought I plunge my sword's blade into the mans chest. Just as I do, Kinzo and Juzo bust through the door and run at me. Everyone around me screams as my flames spread around the room, creating a barrier that won't let anyone near me. The marks on the mans skin begin to fade and ultimatly disappear. When every mark is gone from the man, my flames recede and the barrier lowers. I pull my blade from his chest and re-sheath it, making my flames disappear completely. Dizziness takes over and I fall over holding my head.

Rin lifts me up by the loose material of my clothing. I try to look him in the eyes but my head just continues to spin. "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you just kill a man like that?!" He yells as I close my eyes tightly.

"There's no mark." Juzo says, holding the man in his arms. I feel the inside of my wrist begin to burn as a curse mark in seered into it.

"What?" Shima says amazed. Rin, still not loosening his grip on me.

"Where the blade pireced his chest, there's no mark and his tattoos are gone." Juzo repeats. Rin's anger fades and he lets lowers me back on to the pillow. I crumple over, holding...hiding my arm from sight.

"She healed me." The man says, looking down at his hand and arm that no longer had marks on it, his breathing no longer pained and labored.

"I took the Iwai poison for you. As the daughter of the goddess of courage, strength and war, and the god of light. I had to test you to see if you were worthy of the treatment." I coughed, tasting blood. "You showed me that you were couragous enough to trust me with a blade against your skin, and you were worthy of the treament. Your Iwai marks are completely gone and you are cured now." I say pushing myself to my feet and staggaring out of the room.

"Iwai poison?" Juzo asks looking at his father. "I thought that they were tattoos, you've had them my whole life." The younger man says.

"I came in to contact with it before you were born." The man begins to explain. "It's like a cancer, there is no cure for it. Well, there is one, but it's impossible to get. Angels rarely step foot on earth. Even when they do, it's not like they go around telling people. So I was condemned to live until the Iwai poison finally took my life."

"So she save your life?" Rin asks looking at the man with tears of joy in his eyes.

"She did. But at a cost. The poison isn't gone." He started to explain again. Then Rin remembered what she had said.

"She took it..." He whispered. Yaozo nodded.

"She is now bearing it's burden. It will have to run it's course through her body until her body exspells it." Yaozo explained.

"Angel's bodys process earthly poisons and things of the like differently then ours." Yukio explains. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't effect them. Plus the purification she just performed put quite the tax on her body, she was even having trouble walking."

"The Iwai was an advanced case in my body. I hope that she is strong enough to handle it." Yaozo says looking regretably out the door.

"Yui." Rin said, dashing out the door.

When Rin reached the bottom of the stairs the sight before him horrified him. Yui lay collapsed on the floor next to a tipped over stand and broken glass. Torako had her head in her lap. The young girl was feverish and sweating. Her breathing was quick and an expression of pain caressed her features. Torako shifted her glare to Rin.

"What happened?" She demanded. Just the Yaozo came down the stairs, followed by the rest of the boys. Torako's jaw dropped upon seeing that Yaozo was free of markings.

"S-she..." Rin began, but stopped upon his gaze catching the freshly burnt skin of her wrist. He grabbed her hand and flipped it over to get a better look at it. The Character for Iwai had been inscripted into her skin. Rin fell to his knees in a daze. "Why?" He whispered, lifting the girl into his arms.

"Rin, there's nothing we can do but wait." Yukio said, dialing a number into his phone. "Mephisto." He said when he answered."


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to someone dabbing at my face with a cool towel. My neck was damp and I felt like some one had hurted the heater up to full blast. I grabbed the person's wrist and covered my eyes with my arm before opening my eyes. Rin sat peering down at me. I remembered the way he was angry with me before I had blacked out. Letting go of his arm, I sit up, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"You need to lay down and rest." He murmurs.

"I'm fine." I tell him, completely blowing off the words he had just said. I push myself to my feet and stumble a little. Turning to the wall for help catching my balance, I tug at the collar of the white button up shirt I'm now wearing, trying to get air to my heated skin.

"You're not fine, your sick. You need to lay back down." Rin tries to tell me. I look at the scabbed over burn mark in my wrist. My body is still trying to fight it off. Hiding it from view, I turn to look at him.

"I'm fine. I just need a little air." I say, using what stength I do have to crawl out the near by window. The cool clay tiles against my skin felt like heaven. The shade from a tree and soft breeze made it even better. Then water drops started falling. "Rain?" I mummble, looking for the source. But it wasn't rain, not by far. Rin stood over me, flicking water on to my skin.

"You're too stubborn." He says, laying on the roof lext to me, tucking one arm behind his head and grabbing my hand with the other. His touch is comforting. Gentle and warm like the suns rays on a late spring day.

"Maybe you're the stubborn one." I tease. "I mean, when Yukio told us to stay put, you ran after him anyways."

"He's my little brother, he may be smarter than me, but I do know that I'm not going to let him get hurt just because he told me to stay put." He argued.

"I know. I felt restless waiting for you and him to return. Thats the whole reason I left the car in the first place." I told him.

"Yukio called it reckless." Rin says.

"I call it saving his ass." I retort. Rin lets out a small laugh and turns to look at me.

"Well, thank you for saving my brother's ass." He smiles.

"You're welcome. But, you owe me. I expect a dinner when we get back to the dorms." I tell him. "With sweet drinks. and...Candles." I say, peeking over at hi for a reaction.

"That's sounds kind of like a date." He says, staring up into the sky.

"Rin senpai. Are you asking me out on a date?" I say, turning things around on him.

"Ah...I see what you did there." He smiles. "Yui-chan, would you like to go out on a date with me?" He asks, getting the hint.

"Senpai, I hate to tell you this, but I have to decline. I just dont think you're my type. You're kind of bossy." I tease.

"Oh really?" He asks, rolling over on to his side to look at me. "I may be bossy, but you're stubborn, so it's not like you'd listen to me."

"True. You are just a human. And I am an angel. Since I have mroe authority, I should be the boss. Or would I have to assert my dominance to gain that title?" I ask scooting closer to him and laying my head on his ou stretched arm. I watched a slight pink creep across his cheek as he looked at me.

"So, tomorrow then?" He asks, with a grin, dabbing the sweat from my skin again.

"Sounds like a date." I say with a smile as he pushes my hair from my face. His fingers gently caress my hand a wrist, but he stops when he feels the scabbed over skin of my burn. He turns my hand over and looks at it.

"It looks a lot better than it did three days ago." He comments looking down at the scabs that replaced the raw skin.

"Three days?" I ask, looking at him confused.

"Yeah, you healed Yaozo and collapsed three days ago." He tells me, his smile disappearing.

"This was an advanced case." I say, looking down at it.

"How many times have you heal people?" Rin asks, a worried look over taking his features.

"This would be the fifth time. My first with Iwai. The first person I had healed, was just infected with maisma. My body processed it in just a few hours." I explain, showing him the scar that read 'Maisma' on the top of my foot. "The second and third had been poisoned Carmia." Again, I showed him the corresponding scar on the back of my shoulder. "And the fourth with Kinsui." I lifted my shirt and showed him the scar on the left side of my ribs.

"So every time you heal someone you get a burn that leave a scar, that says what you healed?" He asks, gently tracing the mark on my ribs with his finger tips.

I nod then slowly begin to speak again. "If I heal something a second time, the scar burns over again, but my body processes it faster. The more I heal it, the less of an effect it has on me, but I'm still left with a scar. If I heal enough different things, my body could be potentially covered in them." Rin frowns, placing his hand over my scar again. "My mother has nearly seventy scars. They are something the Megami clan prides theirselves on."

"I don't want to see you covered in scars. Even though they look like decorative scarification, I don't like it." He murmurs, dropping his hand. "Even though the represent the good you have done for others, I don't like it."

"It's not something I can change. My mother is a symbol of strength and courage. I'm expected to follow in her foot steps. I'm expected to show the same strength and courage that she has."

Just as I finished talking the earth shook and a giant mushroom cloud appeared to the east. Blackness covered the sky and spread, moving ever closer. I jump to my feet and snatch my blade from just inside the window. Taking off toward the black cloud, I draw my sword. I knew my body was till in a weakened state. I knew I was pushing myself, but I needed to get over there. Rin caught my arm, trying to stop me.

"We have to go, That is a gate that just opened. We need to get over there before-" I was cut off by a deep raspy voice.

"My young prince." I turned to see a slim lankey demon bowing down to Rin. Confusion clutters my mind. Young prince? "We have come for you."

"Rin...What is he talking about?" I turn to the panicking boy. My grip tightens on my blade and my flames dance over my skin feverishly as my short fuse becomes shorter.

"It seems the young angel is clueless." The demon chuckles. "Satan awaits his son."

"Satan...his son..." Something inside me clicks and I turn shocked to Rin. I feel dizzy and back away from him. "You're Satan's son." I say, turning my blade on him. "What kind of game were you trying to play? What were you planning?" I asked accusationaly.

"Yui, I can explain..." He starts.

"What's there to explain? You're the son of Satan. And Yukio too." I shake my head and back farther away from him then take off into the trees as fast as I can. He's planning on merging the two demention He was going to release demons in to the world. My eyes being to tear up.

"Yui!" I hear him call after me. A single tear falls and I spread my wings, taking to the sky, the one place he couldn't reach me. I could see the gate, demons flowing in at an unimaginable rate. My vision blurs and my once trusty wings falter. I can't let it happen like this. I put as much energy as I can spare into my wings.

"I just have to make it to the gate before he does." I tell myself and pain throbs from my back side. Just as I reach the gate my wings give out again. I begin to fall out of the sky like a free falling bird. I point my sword out in front of me and watch it pierce the gate, stopping the flow of demons coming through. I lean against my blade as I force my last bit of energy into the blade, trying to close the gate myself. Negative energy surrounds me, trying to taint the pure white of my flames. As my vision fades further I see a large demon come barreling towards me. I let out a scream of pain as he grabs my tail and tries to pull me away from my blade by it. Excruciating pain ripples up my spine, wave after wave. I can't give in to the pain. The moment I let go of the blade it will stop closing the gate. It needs my energy. I hold on to my blade the best I can as my fingers begin to slip off. The beast demon behind me yanks on my tail harder. Tears flow from my eyes as I let out another blood curdling scream. Stop. Please stop. I can't take it anymore. Every time He pulled on my tail I felt like he was trying to rip my spine from my body. The level of pain he was inflicting on me was beyond what I could bear. My vision faded to black, leaving the last thing that I saw be the blue flames of Satan.


	7. Chapter 7

My eyes open after being out for god only knows how long. I'm back in my dorm room. My body aches from head to toe. My tail feels like it's on fire and broken at every joint. I pull the bandage from around it and tears begin to fall from my eyes. My once beautiful tail was now bruised and blackened with the hand prints of demons. I lay it gently against my lap. There was only one more thing I had to do now. Pack. I need to get out of here. I need to tell the divine order that satan's son is attending school here.

I slide from my bed onto my knees and shove what little bit of clothing I do have into a bag. I sling it over my shoulder and weakly hobble over to the door. I never knew walking would take so much effort. I could hear Yukio's voice coming from down the hall. He weas here, but I didn't hear Rin. Now I would have to sneak out. Tip-toeing down the stairs the best I can, I hear Yukio hang up the phone and exit his room. Crap. I'm caught. I try my best to ignore it and continue down the stairs, but he beats me to the first landing.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Home." I spit back at him, just knowing what he is pisses me off. It's not like it was any of his business anyways.

"I need to ask you for a favor." He replies, keeping his expression serious.

"I don't owe you anything." I tell him then continue down the stairs.

"It's about Rin. He has gotten himself into trouble." He calls after me.

"Take care of it yourself, it's not like it has anything to do with me." I call back over my shoulder.

"It does! It has everything to do with you!" He yells at my back. I freeze for a moment waiting to hear what else he has to say. "Because of you, he is about to die!"

"That's what the spawn of satan deserves." I say through grit teeth.

"He deserves to die because he saved you? Because he drew his sword and exposed his flames so willingly to save you, he deserves to die?" Yukio asks, sounding close to tears. "He tries so hard to be normal. He tries so hard to become stronger so that he can help people. You're the daughter of the goddess of courage and strength, yet you can't even see it when it's right in front of you. You know, He killed that demon, that did that to your tail. And every demon that came near you." Yukio said turning away from me to head back up stairs.

The words that I had just hear conflicted me. Why would the son of satan save an angel? Why would he go that far to protect me? "Wait!" I call out to Yukio. "Since he did save me, I suppose I owe it to him. But, after that, I'm leaving." I tell him. Yukio looks at me and nods, wiping the tears from his eye with his hand. "Take me to him."

"Rin Okumura is a menace." Arthur says, motioning to the demon chained down next to him. Rin kept quiet, his head bowed and eyes on the floor. "Once again after being told to keep his flames concealed, he just lets them out. He rampaged through Tokyo, luckly there were only minor injuries. And even allowed a gate to open."

"He didn't allow it." Mephisto defends.

"Where is the evidence? What is there that's proving he isn't the one who opened it himself?" Arthur responds. "He is a danger to soceity and he must be taken care of."

"Taken care of? He isn't an animal!" Mephisto shouts.

"He acts like one, why not treat him like one?" The blonde haired man says. The Grigori sit in silence, listening to both men speak. Then Yukio enters the room and takes his spot next to Mephisto. "And you! How do we know that you don't spout flames like he does?" Arthur says pointing to Yukio. "Can we really afford to let them live amongst the people we care so dearly for?"

"Yukio is an exorcist and has earned the trust that he has." One of the Grigori says. "As for Rin, Execution is our only option. We have warned him time and time again."

"Did you bring her?" Mephisto asks, turning to Yukio and grabbing his coat.

"Yes, shes just out side. She said she needed to use the bathroom first." Yukio says, pushing Mephisto's hands from his coat. Then the heard the loud crash of doors opening. Everyone in the room gasped, except for Arthur who growled in anger.

"Who dares interupt this court?" The man yells turning to the doors. "Who ever you are, I will slay you my self." He draws his sword and points it toward the darkened halls just beyond the doors. A figure in a black cloak steps out of the darkness and proceeds foward. "Are you ready to pay?" Arthur asks rushing forward. The cloaked figured continutes at the same slow pace all the way until Arthur's sword meets their throat. "Show your face, scum." His blade cuts the ties of the cloak and it falls to the ground in a pile.

Flames danced behind my eyes as I glared at the man before me. His expression went from one of pure confidence to one of pure and utter terror. His blade fell from his hand and he dropped to the ground before me, pressing his forhead to the ground at my feet. I smirk looking down at the current paladin groveling. "Megami Yui-hime. I-I..." He scrambles for words to say that would garauntee his life.

"Get up, I'm not here to deal with you. But you will pay for that tone you took with me. What was it you called me? Scum?" I ask folding my arms over my chest.

"Yes, Yui-hime, what ever you wish." He says, getting to his feet and scooting away to the shadow.

"Yui, you're alright." Rin whispers, unable to lift his head due to the chains.

"Rin Okumura..." I begin looking at him looking so pathetic and willing to accept his sentence of exucution. "Rin Okumura saved my life." I tell the Grigori. A few gasps were heard but mostly whispers. "The reason he drew his sword and exposed his flames was to protect me while I closed the gate. Does that sound like some one who is a threat?" I pause looking around the room. "He knew the consequences of it and still did it. All to save someone who demonkind dispise. Does it sound fair to you, Arthur?" I ask turning to the blond haired man, still shaken by my presence alone.

"N-no." He stammers, taken off guard by me addressing him.

"No ,it doesn't." I repeat. "I have something I would all like you to see." I say, untying the back of my long white dress and letting it fall to the floor. I stood there, in nothing but my underwear before the highest ranking officials of the true cross order. More gasps were heard among the crowd. "Unchain his neck." I say pointing to Rin. "I want him to see too."

The heavy chains dropped from Rins neck and shoulders, allowing him to sit back on his knees. Yet he refused to look at me. "These cuts. These bruises. These markings that cover my body were all inflicted on that day, yet they look as if they had happened less than two hours ago. I recieved these while Rin was protecting me. What do you think would have happened if he wasn't?" I asked them pointed to a Grigori.

"You would have died." He murmured.

"I'm Sorry, could you say it louder. Loud enough for everyone to hear." I say cupping my hand over my ear. The man clears his throat and speaks again.

"You would have died." He says loudly.

"I would have died!" I repeat. "And this is how you treat an angel's savior?" I said motioning to Rin, who still hadn't looked at me.

"Uncuff him at once!" A Grigori yelled. "Thes case is close. Penalty of Execution denied!" As the words left the man's mouth, Rin was fully unchained. I watched him get to his feet, then he ran to me, wrapping his arms around me. Holding me as if I'd disappear if he didn't.

"You're okay. You're okay." He kept repeating to himself as he held me. Tears fell from his eyes and landed on my bare shoulders. His fingers ran through my hair as he burried his face into the nape of my neck. I had never been held in such a gentle way. I have never had someone cry over my well being. His legs gave out from under him as he fell to his knees. He pressed his forhead against my stomach as he wrapped his arms around me. "Thank god you're okay. I thought you were dead. You were unconcious for so long and..." He trailed off. So many things ran through my mind. The young man on his knees crying in front of me was satan's son? I was frozen where I stood.

"Good job Yui-sama." Mephisto said removing his suit jacket and wrapping it around my shoulders. Then I felt somethign cold around my tail. I pulled It around and looked just below the feathery tip. A gold band had appeared. I craddled the tip of my tail in my hands gazing down at it.

"What is this?" I whisper. Then I see something appear and glint off of the end of Rin's tail. I quickly grab it causeing Rin to jump and let go of my waist. "What's going on?" I ask, comparing the two bands. "They are identical."

"Ehh..." A noise escaped Mephisto's throat when he caught eye of the bands.

"What is it?" I ask as Rin gets to his feet and takes his tail from me to examine the band.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm sure this happens-"

"What do you know?" I growl, grabbing the pink button up he was dressed in.

"It's a imprint band." He blurts. "You two are recognized as a couple both in the eyes of Ghenna and Assiah."

"A couple?" Rin and I ask in unison.

"You are officially bound together." Mephisto says, trying to appear innocent. "There's nothing you can do to change it. You will not be able to live with out the other by your side now. If you die, so will he. If he dies, so will you."

"What?" I ask completely baffled by the entire situation.

"This is completely normal...in an abnormal way. This only occurs between demons. It is un heard of between an angel and a demon." Mephisto explains. "You two are figuratively married. Rin's demon side has imprinted on you."

"Imprinted?" I ask.

"Married?" Rin asks.

"Imprinted as in...His demon side recognizes you as his woman."

"His woman?" I ask a little offened.

"Sorry, wrong word, Soul mate. It recognizes you as his soulmate." Mephisto explaines. "And yes married as in...your heart will only be happy with her. Congratulations." The old demon smiles tossing confettii.

"B-but..." I stutter.

"I'll have to buy a ring now, and I can't afford a wedding. What about kids? I don't think I'm ready for those. I'm only nineteen." Rin babbles, seemingly completely okay with this situation.

"No need to buy a ring. You have these." Mephisto says clinking the bands around our tails together. "A wedding can wait, but I can't wait to be an uncle, I love kids."

"What is all the commotion about?" Yukio asks, joining the conversation.

"I'm getting married!" Rin announces, showing him the band on his tail.

"Married?! To whom?" The younger twin asks, completely shocked.

"To Yui." Rin says as if it was obvious, showing him the band on my tail.

"You two should really slow down, you only met a couple of weeks ago..." Yukio begins to trail off his sentence as Mepisto whispers something to him. "Oh..." Yukio says once the man is finished. "I really don't know what to say about this.

"I do. Beware the full moon." Mephisto warms me. "Demons tend to be restless. It might not be as bad for Rin since he is only half, but still." Rin jumps at his words and turns a bright red.

"What is he talking about?" I ask, fullying knowing that Rin knew something about what he said.

"Nothing, nothing." He said turning me away from the old demon. "Let's go, I owe you a dinner."


End file.
